


Isn't The Life That I'd Planned For

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [272]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post Mpreg, november - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco watch their four year old and have a short conversation in the garden.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [272]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 41





	Isn't The Life That I'd Planned For

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt 92: _I want you to be happy._

“I want you to be happy,” Harry said letting his head drop onto Draco’s shoulder. “I know this isn’t the life you might have imagined when you were growing up.”

The two wizards were lazing in their garden, a warming spell wrapped around the pair of them. Jamie, their four-year old son, was kicking a football around the damp grass, small puffs of breath visible in the late November chill. 

“I am happy,” Draco answered. He glancing up at Harry and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “This isn’t the life that I’d planned for. This one is far better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
